la gran colombia y imperio mexicano fueron a pelear alli
by REVAN AK-47
Summary: en esta universo paralelo, el imperio mexicano y la gran colombia son las dos superpotencias economica y militar mas poderos del mundo ambos paises han lucharon como aliados en las dos guerras mundiales y otros conflictos juntos en pero ahora la la alianza dos estos dos paises se pondra a prueba un enemigo de otro mundo atacan las capitales de ambos paises


Un Rápido Panorama General

En esta realidad alternativa, México es tan capaz de volverse militarmente fuerte que es capaz de vencer a los Estados Unidos en la guerra de la primera mitad del siglo XIX, de la misma manera que combatir las varias amenazas que se le presentaron desde Europa y otras partes del mundo. Es la potencia dominante en el año 2008. El lector notará que en esta realidad alternativa, las naciones hispanas son más ricas, más poderosas y fuertes ¡buena lectura!

1821-1935 Independencia de México- 1821

El inicio de la guerra de independencia de México se dio el 16 de septiembre de 1810, cuando el cura Miguel

Hidalgo y Costilla dio el _Grito de Dolores_ en el pueblo de Dolores, actual Guanajuato. Su intención, sin embargo, no era una nueva nación en contra o libre de España, sino un gobierno autónomo que siguiera obedeciendo y teniendo al rey español como propio. Los realistas capturaron y ejecutaron a Hidalgo; sin embargo, la rebelión continuó en gran parte del país. Morelos, segundo en mando de la guerra, tomó algunos principios y luchas de Hidalgo para esta vez sí contar con un plan de nación independiente de España, donde los poderes se dividieran y no cayeran en una sola persona. Después de muchas batallas, victorias, derrotas, traiciones y libertades, Agustín de Iturbide, un militar antes pertenecido a los realistas y que después, bajo el marco liberal español, se unió a la lucha como comandante y diplomático, tomó el control de ésta que acabaría con el Plan de Iguala (febrero de 1821) y posteriormente, el 27 de septiembre de 1821, entró glorioso en la entonces Ciudad de México, consumando así la independencia del país. Agustín de Iturbide, traicionando los planes previstos, quería un monarca europeo para que reinara en México. El trono le fue ofrecido al depuesto rey de España Fernando VII. Sin embargo, Fernando se rehusó y finalmente Agustín se autoproclamó como el emperador Agustín I el 19 de mayo de 1822.

Coronación de Agustín I

Acabada la lucha de independencia, Agustín Cosme Damián de Iturbide se coronó emperador el 21 de julio de 1822 en la Catedral de la Ciudad de México.

Desde temprano, sonaron las salvas de veinticuatro cañones, se adornaron balcones y las fachadas de los edificios públicos fueron engalanadas, así como atrios y portales de iglesias. En la catedral se colocaron dos tronos, el principal junto al presbitero y el menor cerca del coro.

Poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, los miembros del Congreso y del Ayuntamiento ocuparon sus lugares destinados. Tropas de caballería e infantería hicieron valla al futuro emperador y a su séquito. Tres obispos oficiaron la misa. El presidente del Congreso, Rafael Mangino, fue el encargado de colocar la corona a Agustín I, acto seguido el propio emperador ciñó la corona a la emperatriz Ana María Huarte. Otras insignias les fueron impuestas a los recién coronados por los generales y damas de honor.

el obispo Juan Cruz Ruiz de Cabañas y Crespo exclamó « _¡Vivat Imperator in aeternum!, ¡vivan el emperador y la emperatriz!_ ».Terminada la ceremonia, el tañido de las campanas y el estrépito de los cañones comunicaron al pueblo que la coronación se había consumado.

El Inicio del Reinado de Agustín I

El emperador Agustín I, un firme conservador y creyente en el derecho divino de la monarquía, reinó como monarca absoluto durante los dos primeros años de su gestión (1822-1823). Después de un fallido golpe militar en marzo de 1823, la posición de Agustín I quedó en peligro. Se volvió hacia Valentín Gómez Farías, su adversario ideológico. Decidió restablecer el congreso que había disuelto y firmar una constitución. En 1824, propuso la Constitución de 1824, la cual establecía un Congreso y aseguraba derechos como la libertad de profesión y trabajo. La constitución, sin embargo, no mencionaba la libertad de expresión ni de prensa. La constitución intentaba establecer la democracia, pero finalmente, Iturbide mantenía un gran poder, basándose en constituciones como la de Cádiz.

La constitución de 1824 creó cambios en la división administrativa del imperio tales como:

Cambios de nombres: Guadalajara cambió a Jalisco (además se crea la provincia de Colima a partir de su territorio ) y Valladolid a Michoacán.

División de provincias: Nueva Vizcaya se dividió en Chihuahua y Durango, Mérida de Yucatán se dividió en Yucatán y Tabasco, la provincia de Californias se dividió en Alta California y Baja California y Puebla se divide en Puebla y Tlaxcala.

Unión de provincias: La provincia de Coahuila y la provincia de Texas formaron una sola provincia llamada Coahuila y Texas

Los disturbios de 1826

En 1825, después de una alta inflación y escasez de alimentos, las provincias de Coahuila y Texas, Chihuahua y Centroamérica iniciaron una revuelta. Pronto, otras provincias se unieron a la rebelión y tomaron cautivos muchos empleados gubernamentales en sus respectivas provincias y en la capital.

Las tropas del emperador Agustín I fueron llamadas para restaurar el orden. En junio de 1826, las tropas imperiales se enfrentaron a los rebeldes en Guadalajara. Las tropas rebeldes, lideradas por el republicano Guadalupe Victoria, fueron derrotadas y forzadas a retirarse a sus posiciones en Monterrey y Chihuahua. Finalmente, en octubre de 1826, el emperador Agustín I finiquitó la rebelión al bajar los precios de los alimentos, con la apertura de nuevas y mejores granjas, además del mejoramiento de las tierras para cultivo y revaluando el peso como el nuevo peso. Los rebeldes fueron exonerados a excepción del líder Guadalupe Victoria quien fue ejecutado.

No obstante, las provincias en Centroamérica se separaron del Imperio Mexicano y construyeron una república federal que duró hasta la guerra con la Gran Colombia.

Problemas Externos

Después de la independencia en 1821, los Estados Unidos fueron el primer país en reconocer al Imperio. El emperador Agustín I entabló relaciones amistosas con la Casa Blanca hasta que los Estados Unidos mudaron ilegalmente 200.000 colonos y esclavos a Texas en 1832. México denunció la acción y envió tropas a Texas. Los 200,000 colonos y esclavos (no permitidos bajo la nueva constitución del imperio) fueron expulsados y las relaciones con los Estados Unidos se deterioraron. Los Estados Unidos pidieron que Texas fuera desmilitarizada y fuera abierta a la colonización. Agustín I se rehusó y empezó a aumentar el ejército. Al mismo tiempo, el emperador Agustín I recibió el apoyo del general Antonio López de Santa Ana, quién estaba convencido del poder del imperio durante la rebelión. Con Santa Anna como General y ministro de Defensa y Guerra, Agustín I se consideró listo para la guerra.

La Era de las Reformas

Con un ejército fuerte, y el pueblo bajo el yugo de su puño de hierro, Agustín I instaló reformas para mantener el poder.

En 1828, reformó el sistema educativo y abrió escuelas para hombres y mujeres en cada distrito e incitó a la población a asistir a ellas y educarse. En 1830, creó hospitales en las mayores ciudades y contrató doctores europeos y estadounidenses. En 1835, reformó el sistema de castas y permitió que cada mexicano tuviera un oficio. Este movimiento, popular entre las castas, fue impopular entre los criollos, quienes controlaban el gobierno. En 1837 creó el banco central y en 1838 creó una policía regular y un servicio de seguridad. Finalmente en 1840, lanzó un plan dirigido a la industrialización de las ciudades y a la construcción de mejores caminos, al modelo de los Estados Unidos.

Guerra con Estados Unidos

Mientras tanto, las tensiones entre los Estados Unidos y México aumentaron. Tropas estadounidenses estacionadas en el presente estado de Colorado penetraron a territorio mexicano en 1844 y establecieron sus posiciones ahí. México movilizó un contingente de 600 hombres para ocupar el fuerte Jefferson. El 19 de mayo de 1844, ambos contrincantes se encontraron en las cercanías del fuerte, y los estadounidenses forzaron a los mexicanos a retroceder. Agustín I declaró el estado de guerra con los Estados Unidos el 23 de Julio de 1844. Poco después, todo el ejército del norte de México y California fue enviado al frente. La guerra tomo a los Estados Unidos desprevenidos para una guerra a gran escala. En noviembre de 1844, las fuerzas mexicanas avanzaron a través de Colorado, venciendo a las tropas estadounidenses en Denver. Mientras, la recientemente creada armada estaba desembarcaba en la costa occidental de La Florida donde las tropas estadounidenses estaban preparando un ataque naval a México. La armada mexicana fue capaz de llevar las tropas mexicanas hasta San Petersburgo y Tampa. Con sólo unas pocas tropas en el área, toda Florida fue conquistada. Pronto el Territorio Indio y Colorado cayeron, y en marzo de 1845, las tropas mexicanas lanzaron un ataque final a gran escala hacia Nueva Orleans desde Texas. El ejército del norte de México fue capaz de vencer al mucho mayor 5to regimiento estadounidense en cuestión de horas. Los derrotados estadounidenses abandonaron Luisiana y pidieron un cese al fuego. Un tratado de alto al fuego fue acordado el 28 de julio de 1845.

El Tratado Guadalupe-Hidalgo

Los delegados mexicanos y estadounidenses se reunieron en la ciudad de México el 17 de junio de 1846, casi un año después del alto al fuego.

Los delegados estadounidenses esperaban no tener mayores pérdidas territoriales, pero los mexicanos exigieron 15,000 nuevos pesos así como los territorios de Florida, Luisiana, Kansas, Colorado y el Territorio Indio. A cambio, prometieron permitir a colonos estadounidenses instalarse en territorio mexicano (excepto Texas). Los estadounidenses se rehusaron al principio pero los mexicanos amenazaron con romper el alto al fuego.

Los estadounidenses, finalmente, aceptaron los términos más por miedo que por aceptación.

Expansión y mejoras en el norte

Antes de 1848, el territorio de Alta California y la mayor parte de los territorios del norte de México estaban casi deshabitados. Esto cambió drásticamente, al menos en Alta California, en 1848.

Ese año, cerca de Sacramento, se descubrió oro. Esta Noticia llevó unos pocos días después a la llegada de colonos mexicanos y estadounidenses y pronto, Alta California y San Francisco estaban teniendo un gran desarrollo. Miles de nuevos colonos llegaron a Alta California para ganar dinero. Los colonos dejaron sus casas y familias e hicieron de Alta California su hogar. Poco tiempo después, la secta estadounidense de los mormones llegó a la provincia de Yuta y fundó la Ciudad Lago Salado. Ellos la llamaron su nuevo hogar en el desierto.

En 1855 recibieron la autorización del gobierno imperial para controlar el gobierno de la provincia de Yuta. También se pensó en poblar los extensos territorios despoblados con la admisión de colonos de los países católicos de Europa, se inició un intenso programa para atraer personas católicas de Italia, Irlanda, España, Francia, Polonia, Portugal, Suiza, Bélgica, Checoslovaquia, Imperio Austro-húngaro y Alemania. A los cuales se les entregaba dos hectáreas tierra que estaban exentas de impuestos durante una generación y cuya única condición era jurar fidelidad al emperador y a México así como a aprender español lo más pronto posible. México fue un gran polo de atracción para las grandes masas de población europea que lo elegía en lugar de los Estados Unidos o Sudamérica. De esta manera, se fue creando un importante mercado interno que propició se amasaran considerables fortunas en manos de los empresarios mexicanos.

Por otro lado, a los nativos americanos se les incitó a dejar sus hábitos guerreros y nómadas (que incurrían en actos de vandalismo) para integrarse a la moderna sociedad. Para ello, al igual con los europeos católicos, se les ofrecieron tierras exentas de impuestos, así como elegir el lugar en el que quisieran establecerse y en su caso indígena, no se les obligó a aprender español, bastaba con que juraran lealtad al Imperio. De este modo, continuaban con sus tradiciones y no se les recluía en reservaciones como en los países vecinos del norte y este. Finalmente, para evitar mayores confrontaciones en un futuro, se estableció la Ley de Igualdad Indígena, que, como indica el nombre, dotaba de igualdad de derechos a estos pueblos y se les protegía de la discriminación, marginación y rezago. Gracias a las facilidades dadas y a la nueva ley proclamada, muchos nativos americanos migraron a México procedentes del norte de América en momentos en los que se les intentó recluir en reservas, como sucedió con los Sioux.

La Emergencia de Colombia y el Conflicto de América Central

Durante la década de 1830, la reciente liberada Colombia formó una federación con Venezuela, Ecuador y Perú. Esta nación nueva y enorme, creció rápidamente en importancia y en 1843 se anexó también a Panamá, antes pertenecida a la República Centroamericana.

El Imperio estaba alarmado pero no pudo responder debido a sus problemas al norte con los Estados Unidos. En 1847, después del final de la guerra estadounidense, Colombia invadió Costa Rica, un estado de la ya decadente República Centroamericana. Después de la caída de Costa Rica y El Salvador, el Imperio Mexicano y el Reino Unidos se unen para detener la amenaza colombiana a Centro y Sudamérica.

En octubre de 1850, Colombia Invadió Guatemala, México movilizó sus tropas y el 17 de noviembre del mismo año, México le declaró la guerra a la gran Colombia para apoyar a Guatemala. Pronto, las tropas mexicanas se encontraron con sus iguales, el poderoso ejército colombiano. Las tropas mexicanas fueron capaces de dar el primer golpe, pero la llegada de más tropas colombianas igualaron la situación. En enero de 1851, ambos lados se encontraban empantanados en los alrededores de la ciudad de Guatemala. Ambos contrincantes cavaron trincheras, y nadie había podido lograr una superioridad. No fue sino hasta enero de 1852, cuando el estancamiento terminó. Para entonces, ambos lados habían perdido miles de valiosos hombres y no habían ganado ningún territorio o libertado algún otro. En enero de 1852, la flota colombiana fue destruida por parte de la armada mexicana. En febrero de 1852, Colombia anunció que había firmado un tratado de paz con la Reública Federal Centroamericana. En marzo, ambos países se aliaron y México se vio obligado a atacar las tropas centroamericanas. De esta manera, México capturó la ciudad de Guatemala en junio y San Salvador en noviembre. Para enero de 1853, la derrotada República Federal Centroamericana, que llevaba ya varios años desmoronándose y perdiendo territorios, estuvo de acuerdo con el cese al fuego.

El Tratado de Guatemala

Después del final del conflicto con Colombia, ambos lados entraron en conversaciones, abiertas es la Ciudad de Guatemala en 1854.

México se anexó toda Centroamérica, mientras Colombia retenía Panamá. Ambos lados acordaron en compartir la culpa de la guerra para no exigir así, reparaciones por ésta. Al principio, México administró a Centroamérica como una colonia hasta que en 1857, después de un plebiscito, Centroamérica fue dividida en provincias.

La muerte del Emperador Agustín I

EL 4 de diciembre de 1854, en pos de la celebración de la Victoria, se realizó en el centro de la Ciudad de México, un gran desfile. Todos los mexicanos miraban con admiración a su gran emperador que había conducido un país en ruinas a un gran Imperio con poderío solo en crecimiento, al tiempo que gritaban en coro _¡Vivat Imperator in aeternum!, ¡Vivat Imperator in aeternum!_

Al acabar el desfile, el emperador fue enviado a descansar por los médicos debido a un "mal aire". La nación permaneció en silencio un mes mientras los médicos trataban de aliviar al debilitado emperador de 72 años.

El 6 de enero de 1855, Agustín I murió del hoy conocido cáncer, en él, de huesos. La nación permaneció en luto, llegando incluso a pintar puertas, ventanas y estandartes de negro. Líderes, ministros y representantes del todo el mundo, acudieron al funeral del gran emperador, realizado en la explanada del Zócalo, frente al Palacio Nacional, residencia del emperador y su ahora viuda emperatriz Ana María Huarte, el 8 de enero de 1855.

Acabada la conmoción y gracias al oportuno consejo de los allegados de Agustín I, su hijo mayor, el indiscutible sucesor al trono,el Príncipe Imperial Agustín Jerónimo de Iturbide de 48 años, fue coronado emperador de México en la Catedral Metropolitana de la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1855, oficiada por José Lázaro de la Garza y Ballesteros, arzobispo que también ciñó la corona del nuevo rey, Agustín II.

Los primeros años de Agustín II

Agustín II heredó de su padre un país en calma y paz. En el norte, Alta California y Yuta estaban en gran expansión, y en el sur las granjas y cultivos prosperaban en los recientemente adquiridos territorios de Centroamérica. En la ciudad de México, mientras tanto, el irregular congreso decidió reunirse a diario e imponer al emperador Agustín II un derecho a vetar las leyes y decretos imperiales. El congreso recibió ese derecho, pero Agustín II fue lo suficientemente listo para mantener su derecho a anular los vetos del congreso.

Nuevos Problemas con los Estados Unidos

En 1857, los Estados Unidos demandaron al gobernador del estado mexicano de Luisiana Sebastián Lerdo de Tejada que abriera el puerto de Nueva Orleans a únicamente barcos estadounidenses, como compensación los estadounidenses ofrecieron 10 millones de dólares, Lerdo, por órdenes del congreso, rechazó la oferta estadounidense de controlar el puerto de Nueva Orleans y mantuvo el derecho de abrir o cerrar el puerto en cualquier momento. En 1858, los estadunidenses repitieron su petición, y en esta oportunidad, Lerdo, garantizó a los estadounidenses que mantendría abierto el puerto por un indeterminado número de años. En el norte, en el territorio estadounidense de Oregón, tropas estadounidenses se establecieron por la frontera mexicana. Cuando el primer ministro Miguel Miramón supo de las tropas estadounidenses decidió liderar personalmente un ejército en la Alta California para enfrentar a los estadounidenses. En 1860, alcanzó el frente y demandó a los estadounidenses que se retiraran, cuatro horas después los estadounidenses dejaron la frontera.

La Guerra de Secesión Estadounidense

En 1861, 10 estados sureños se separaron de los Estados Unidos. Estos estados esclavistas formaron los Estados Confederados de América (ECA). México, un país abolicionista, se opuso a reconocer a los ECA y apoyó a los EUA indirectamente durante el primer año. En 1862, los rebeldes sureños cruzaron a Luisiana y se enfrentaron a las tropas mexicanas, México declaró la guerra en apoyo de los EUA, cerro Luisiana a todas las importaciones a los ECA. Tropas mexicanas bajo el mando del general Santa Ana infringieron varias derrotas a las tropas sureñas en Luisiana. En enero de 1863, tropas y marinos mexicanos habían avanzado a través de Misisipi y Kentucky, un baluarte de los rebeldes, las tropas mexicanas se establecieron en Kentucky y marcharon a través del país incendiando almacenes y posiciones confederadas. Sin embargo, los EUA habían sido derrotados en todos los frentes. Y el 7 de mayo de 1864, los EUA se rindieron. México acordó un cese al fuego con los ECA, pero se rehusó a participar en ningún tratado de paz. En 1865, cuando los ECA fueron reconocidos por los EUA, México accedió a retirarse a Nueva Orleans. El puerto permaneció cerrado a los bienes de los ECA hasta 1902.

La Muerte del Emperador Agustín II

Después de la guerra de Secesión, el emperador comenzó a sentirse mas débil de lo usual, el 6 de mayo de 1866, el emperador decidió mantenerse en cama. La mañana siguiente, murió de lo que se cree fue un severo ataque al corazón. El Príncipe imperial Agustín de Iturbide, fue coronado dos semanas después y asumió el Trono de Cobalto mexicano.

Problemas en el Norte

Después de la Guerra de Secesión, EUA reasumió el control sobre los territorios de Oregón y Washington. Sin embargo, para aquel tiempo muchos habitantes de esas regiones habían formado el congreso nacional de Cascadia en 1869 y demandado la independencia de los EE. UU. La petición se rechazó, y el Congreso Nacional de Cascadia se alzó en una rebelión contra los EE. UU. Los cascadianos contactaron el gobierno mexicano y que México les ayudara a obtener su independencia. En 1870, México envió tropas para defender el territorio mexicano, pero en la práctica, estas tropas le suministraban armas a los rebeldes cascadianos. En julio de 1870, México pidió oficialmente la independencia de Cascadia y amenazó con otra intervención en los EUA si esta era rechazada. Los EUA acordaron vender el territorio a México por 15 millones de Pesos. Dos días después, México garantizó la independencia de Oregón y Washington. Los EE. UU. vendieron el territorio a México y evitaron una derrota más a su orgullo. Dos años después Cascadia asumió el control de la Columbia Británica.

Un Nuevo Estado

Después de que Agustín III asumió el trono, tomó la responsabilidad de reformar tanto al corrupto congreso como al país. Disolvió las corruptas sesiones del congreso y demandó una nueva Constitución. En 1868 el emperador y su grupo de asesores imperiales dieron a conocer el borrador de una nueva Constitución para México. Como parte de esta nueva Constitución se hicieron cumplir varios drásticos cambios como parte del trabajo del nuevo congreso, libertad de prensa y expresión, una asamblea pacífica, y el derecho de formar partidos políticos. Por otro lado se dictaminó hacer elecciones al congreso cada cinco años y se revocó al emperador el derecho a revocar los vetos del congreso. En 1869, la versión final de la constitución fue terminada y enviada por separado a todos los gobiernos provinciales. Casi todos los gobiernos provinciales habían aprobado la constitución hacia 1870. En 1871 se formaron los primeros partidos políticos, el Partido Acción Nacional (PAN) y el Movimiento por México (MPM). En 1875, las primeras elecciones dieron como resultado un congreso dominado por el PAN.

Tensiones con los ECA

Mientras tanto, la confederación estableció tropas a lo largo de la frontera con Luisiana. En 1872, México envió tres naves armadas río arriba por el Misisipi y 500,000 tropas armadas a la frontera Confederada. El 17 de mayo de 1872, las tropas confederadas y soldados mexicanos se enfrentaron en la frontera, la artillería confederada abrió fuego contra los mexicanos, el comandante mexicano Porfirio Díaz hizo un movimiento inteligente. Envió una carga de infantería sólo para retirarse y formar un doble frente. Los confederados atacaron con la caballería ligera y fueron masacrados por las balas mexicanas. Después de la batalla, los confederados se retiraron de la frontera. Los mexicanos bajo el orden imperial detuvieron a las tropas confederadas que les siguieron.

Una Potencia Mundial

Con los EUA derrotados al su la norte, y los colombianos luchando por mantener el control de Panamá y Perú, México era la mayor potencia en el continente Americano y desafiado únicamente por los debilitados ECA. Sin embargo, el primer ministro Porfirio Díaz se reunió con el congreso y acordó el status quo y la normalización de las relaciones con los ECA. Este movimiento fue altamente impopular entre los círculos de veteranos de guerra y obligó a la renuncia de Díaz.

Construyendo una Nación

Si bien, México era una potencia mundial, seguía siendo un país muy rural, con malos caminos y pocos ferrocarriles. En 1883, el primer ministro Manuel González comenzó un Nuevo plan económico, el cual dio a luz más de 200 nuevas fábricas por todo el país. Muchos granjeros estaban en contra de este plan y no fue hasta que el gobierno los incentivó económicamente que estuvieron de acuerdo y aceptaron las fábricas. En 1899, el 36% de la mano de obra se empleaba en el sector industrial. En 1924, el 67%. En 1889, el Primer Ministro Manuel González, creó un fondo para la construcción de carreteras, canales y ferrocarriles. Lo primordial era el sistema de carreteras. La construcción fue rápida, y en 1891, la primera carretera pavimentada fue inaugurada entre la Ciudad de México y el Paso del Norte. En 1892 el camino continuo hasta la ciudad de Guatemala y el camino México Los Ángeles fue abierto. En 1895 se inauguro la primera parte del pretendido ferrocarril trans-americano (de San José, Costa Rica a San Francisco, Alta California) entre San José y la ciudad de Guatemala. Este se terminó en su totalidad en 1903. Por otra parte, a partir de 1875 se había iniciado la electrificación del país y para 1890 todas las grandes ciudades contaban con alumbrado público. Los telégrafos primero y el teléfono después hicieron que la comunicación en el imperio fuera muy buena a partir de 1880. La revolución industrial iba haciendo de México un país cada vez más próspero y sus habitantes estaban ávidos y orgullosos de poseer cada vez mejor tecnología en las industrias, el campo y sus casas, un ejemplo muy claro es el desarrollo de la industria automotriz que en la primera década del siglo XX inició la producción en masa para que según decía el gran empresario Carlos Peralta de "Autos Peralta" cada familia mexicana tenga un auto.

La Reforma del Ejército

Para mantener su posición en el mundo, México necesitaba mantener un ejército fuerte y moderno. En 1895. El primer ministro González, firmó un plan dirigido a la introducción de rifles modernos en las unidades armadas. 1898 se introdujeron globos para observación de aire caliente, y en 1901, se cambió el uniforme azul por vestimentas color caqui de camuflaje. En la armada, un ambicioso proyecto de construcción de barcos fue puesto en marcha para reemplazar los botes armados. Modernas lanchas rápidas reemplazaron a los botes armados en 1907 y en 1910, la armada contaba con 10 modernos barcos de guerra, 5 destructores y 2 cruceros.

La Cartera del Primer Ministro en 1900

Incluso después de la Constitución de 1869, el primer ministro, quien pertenecía a un grupo político, era todavía elegido por el emperador. Sin embargo, a petición del primer ministro Francisco León de la Barra y el emperador Agustín III, el primer ministro tenía que ser el líder del partido mayoritario después de las elecciones. El emperador autorizó esta iniciativa el 4 de agosto de 1900. Las elecciones de noviembre de 1900 fueron las primeras bajo esta nueva ley y resultaron en que el líder del MPM León de la Barra mantuviera el poder. En 1905 el líder del PAN Francisco I. Madero obtuvo el poder.

Una Prueba para la Democracia

La mayor prueba para el poder real de la Constitución sucedió en 1904, cuando el gobernador de Morelos, Emiliano Zapata fue arrestado por el ejército mexicano debido a que denunció al Emperador e insultó públicamente al gobierno. Zapata fue llevado a juicio en la Ciudad de México ante la Corte Provincial. Ésta pidió que el caso fuera promovido a la Suprema Corte Imperial. El magistrado juzgó a favor del gobierno de México. Pero, el emperador Agustín III usó su poder para revertir las decisiones de la corte y declaró a Zapata inocente bajo la constitución. Más tarde aseguró a sus estimados ciudadanos que quienes arrestaron a Zapata deberían leer la Constitución.

Una Nación Más Rica

Después de reformar muchos sectores, el Emperador y el Primer Ministro Madero lanzaron un programa de ayuda e igualdad social en 1908. Este programa debía llegar a las clases más desposeídas del país. El gobierno creó del presupuesto un fondo caritativo y distribuyó cerca de 900,000 pesos al año. Sin embargo, en 1910, con la caída del Primer Ministro Madero, el programa fue detenido por el Primer Ministro derechista Francisco S. Carvajal. Después, en 1915, Carvajal lanzó otra vez el programa popular. Pero sin un éxito inmediato, debido a que México estaba en guerra, y se habían creado empleos en el sector de la defensa.

Incremento de Tensiones en América

Mientras tanto en Norteamérica, dos viejos rivales, los EUA y los ECA estaban tomando otra vez el camino de la guerra. Los EUA habían construido su ejército en los años anteriores a la Gran Guerra tanto como los ECA. En el norte, la República de Cascadia aún tenía un anticuado ejército tercermundista. Sin embargo, al sur de Cascadia, el Imperio Mexicano, junto con Colombia, uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo. Aliado con el ejército colombiano, los dos países formaban la más fuerte fuerza armada del continente. En 1913, las tropas de los EUA se enfrentaron con las de los ECA cerca de su frontera común. Las tropas confederadas fueron derrotadas por las estadounidenses y el gobierno de los ECA solicitó ayuda militar a Alemania. Alarmados por la nueva alianza, los EUA se unieron a la alianza México-colombiana y pidieron ayuda militar a la "entente cordialle" de Francia y el Reino Unido. En 1914, la guerra comenzó en Europa.

La Gran Guerra de 1914 a 1916

Después del comienzo de la guerra en Europa, los ECA se unieron a la guerra del lado alemán; pronto, Los EUA, México y el resto de los aliados a la entente se unieron a la guerra. Inmediatamente, la División de Nueva Orleans del general mexicano Pancho Villa se apostó en Luisiana y envió sus lanchas rápidas y tropas río arriba por el Misisipi hacia Arkansas en los ECA. Villa arribó con su división al sur de Misuri, donde el ejército de Misuri preparaba una acción militar, y la subdivisión A de Villa fue enviada a atacar al Ejercito Confederado de Misisipi. La División A marchó rápidamente a través del estado y finalmente encontró resistencia en Meridian. los mexicanos obligaron a las tropas confederadas a retroceder hacia Alabama e ingresaron en Alabama. Los mexicanos continuaron a través del norte de Alabama hacia Georgia. Mientras tanto, los irregulares de Georgia se enfrentaron a los mexicanos en el norte de Georgia. En el segundo día de batalla, los mexicanos vencieron finalmente a los georgianos en Marietta (cerca de Atlanta). Los mexicanos continuaron hacia la costa atlántica, encontrando mínima resistencia. Esto es debido a que los confederados estaban más atentos en su lucha contra los EUA en el norte. De todos modos, los mexicanos pronto se encontraron con otra unidad de la milicia georgiana, esta vez en el pequeño poblado de Waynesboro. Los mexicanos utilizaron la clásica estrategia de "retirada" del general Díaz en 1872 para ganar fácilmente la batalla. El pequeño grupo marchó ahora hacia Savannah, cerca de la línea costera georgiana. Mientras tanto, la milicia derrotada marchó desde Waynesboro con órdenes de conquistar el norte y oeste de la Florida. Los mexicanos percibieron el movimiento y se enfrentaron a los georgianos en el pequeño pueblo de Primavera Florida en enero de 1916. Los georgianos huyeron al ver al ejército mexicano y no a la milicia floridense. Todo el resto de la milicia georgiana fue capturada. Mientras tanto, a la División B de Pancho Villa estacionada en San Luis desde finales de 1914 se le ordenó moverse hacia el oeste, a reunirse con la invasión México-estadounidense de Misuri. El grupo partió en febrero de 1916, y se encontró con una brigada menor de los ECA en Moberly. La División B continuó hacia Chillicothe, donde las tropas confederadas se habían concentrado luego de la derrota en Moberly. Los ejércitos de México y de los Estados Unidos se reunieron el 7 de marzo de 1916, y la batalla comenzó el 8 de marzo. Los estadounidenses perdieron a la mayoría de sus hombres bajo las balas confederadas, pero los mexicanos utilizaron otra vez la ingeniosa estrategia de "retirada" de 1872 y vencieron una carga de las tropas confederadas. El 10 de marzo los confederados se rindieron. Aunque los aliados habían ganado en Misuri, los estadounidenses estaban perdiendo miles de hombres en Virginia Occidental contra los confederados. Un importante general del ejército estadounidense, el General Pershing escenificó un golpe de estado el 4 de julio de 1916 y derrocó el gobierno a favor de la guerra. Pershing se autoproclamó presidente de los EUA y declaró un cese al fuego con los ECA, válido hasta el final de la guerra.

La Gran Guerra de 1916 a 1918

El repentino cambio de estado de los estadounidenses tomó por sorpresa a los mexicanos. Sin embargo, los confederados fueron neutralizados en el norte y muy preocupados por un contraataque en el "Verdadero Sur". El cese al fuego de los estadounidenses no terminó con la guerra, como el pueblo lo esperaba, y el 10 de julio, los EUA estaban otra vez en guerra pero esta vez aliado con los ECA contra México y la Gran Bretaña. Las tropas mexicanas en Georgia y Misuri fueron enviadas a través de Tennessee y Kentucky a lanzarse y atacar Indiana y Ohio. Mientras tanto, la división de Villa atacaba Illinois. Dentro de los EUA, Nueva Inglaterra se levantó en una revuelta a mediados de julio de 1916. Y declaró su independencia de los EUA el 18 de agosto de 1916. Después se unió a la entente. En Iowa, el estado se separó de los EUA y formó una república en agosto de 1916. Las tropas mexicanas avanzaron como relámpago a través de Illinois, indiana y Ohio. En el norte, los británicos y canadienses iniciaron la operación BEAVER, la invasión de los Estados Unidos en Detroit, Niágara y el estado de Nueva York. Los británicos encontraron pequeñas trazas de resistencia militar, pero fueron capaces de capturar la mayor parte de Michigan, Pennsylvania y Nueva York en enero de 1917. Los mexicanos avanzaron a través del sur de Pennsylvania y se reunieron con las tropas británicas en el norte del estado. Las tropas de la entente avanzaron junto al río Delaware hasta Filadelfia, la capital de los EUA. Filadelfia cayó a principios de diciembre de 1917 y el gobierno de Pershing al día siguiente. Durante este tiempo, las tropas mexicanas en Carolina del Sur y la armada mexicana de las costas de Florida marcharon y navegaron hacia el norte a lo largo de la línea costera. Carolina del Norte cayó en marzo de 1917. El ataque no se detuvo hasta que el ejército no recibió la orden de capturar Richmond. Finalmente, en septiembre de 1918, el enorme y reformado ejército mexicano marchó hacia el norte, ayudado por escuadrones aéreos y una gran flota México-británica. Las naves capturaron la base naval confederada de Norfolk, Virginia y los marinos británicos y mexicanos se reunieron con las tropas regulares a 25 km de Richmond. Las tropas confederadas se apresuraron hacia Richmond, pero era demasiado tarde, el águila con la serpiente mexicana ondeaba sobre la antigua Casablanca confederada el 16 de octubre de 1918. Las tropas continuaron su camino hacia la antigua capital de los Estados Unidos, capital de la confederación desde fines de la guerra de secesión, Washington DC. Las tropas mexicanas avanzaron por Washington DC y capturaron su Casa Blanca. Los ECA se rindieron el 1ro de noviembre de 1918.

El Fin de la Gran Guerra en Europa

En Europa la guerra enfrentó a dos grupos de naciones, las potencias centrales (Alemania,Bulgaria, Austria-Hungría y Turquía) contra la entente (Gran Bretaña, Francia, el Imperio Ruso y finalmente, Italia), después de dos desgastantes años de guerra que se había estancado en una guerra de trincheras, empezaron a surgir problemas sociales dentro de los países contendientes; la situación más grave se dio en Rusia que sufrió una revolución, primero de corte republicano y después comandada por grupos extremistas de corte comunista, que instauraron una república totalitaria y opresora La URSS en la mayor parte del territorio del antiguo imperio Ruso; la URSS firmó un tratado de paz con Alemania y Austria en el cual reconocían la independencia de Polonia, las repúblicas bálticas, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. La Unión Soviética subsistió hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En Austria las revueltas sociales fueron más de corte nacionalista, al principio, apoyadas por Rusia, Italia y Grecia pero sofocadas con el apoyo alemán, cuando los austriacos se vieron limitados en éste apoyo fue muy difícil controlar la situación dando lugar a la segregación de la nación en varios estados independientes y beligerantes entre si: Serbia, Croacia, Eslovenia, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Albania. Una gran presencia italiana se dejó sentir en la zona a partir de entonces. Turquía perdió todo su imperio, en territorio europeo, Macedonia y Constantinopla quedaron en manos del joven reino griego; los territorios asiáticos y africanos fueron repartidos anárquicamente entre Gran Bretaña y Francia, lo cual causó múltiples enfrentamientos y el descontento de Italia. En Alemania las revueltas sociales provocaron la caída del 1r Reich y la formación de la Primera República Alemana, la cual entró en negociaciones de paz con las naciones de la entente; Francia, sin importar la intermediación del gobierno mexicano, obligó a Alemania en el apartado europeo del tratado de Versalles a pagar cuantiosos gastos de guerra, a reducir sus armamentos y a devolver los territorios ganados por Prusia durante la guerra franco-prusiana del siglo pasado, las colonias africanas de Alemania fueron repartidas entre Gran Bretaña y México. (Namibia a México y Tanzania a Gran Bretaña)

El Tratado de Versalles en América

La Guerra terminó algunos días antes en Europa que en América, el año siguiente, 1919, los líderes de los distintos países se reunieron para firmar el tratado de Versalles. El primer ministro mexicano Venustiano Carranza viajó a Francia para el histórico tratado; Como parte del mismo, la Gran Bretaña, Colombia y México fueron premiados con zonas de ocupación en los derrotados ECA y EUA, en los EUA el gobierno militarista de Pershing fue remplazado por el ex presidente Taff por unos meses. El gobierno de Taff se vio obligado a vivir bajo ocupación extranjera, de la misma manera que el nuevo gobierno confederado encabezado por Woodrow Wilson. Las tropas mexicanas permanecieron en estados como Georgia, Alabama o Misuri. Este movimiento de mantener soldados después de la guerra en los territorios capturados fue muy impopular y en 1920, Carranza perdió las elecciones en contra de Adolfo de la Huerta, quien terminó con la ocupación mexicana. Aún así los perdedores tuvieron que seguir pagando los gastos de guerra.

La Prosperidad Posterior a la Guerra

La mayor parte de los años 1920, México disfruto de prosperidad y democracia, la victoria obtenida en la guerra aumentó la confianza en el emperador, el ejército y el gobierno. En el desfile victorioso de 1919 las multitudes superaron los 20,000 individuos quienes vitorearon al emperador y al general Pancho Villa, responsable en gran medida de la victoria. Villa se volvió un héroe nacional y después se le asignó un importante puesto en el gobierno. La guerra había creado puestos de trabajo, incluidos varios en la nueva industria aeronáutica. Estos nuevos empleos se mantuvieron y se usaron para crear casi todos los implementos militares de México. La guerra también ayudo a los transportes. Algunos de los nuevos barcos construidos para la acción en el Misisipi con las brigadas de Villa se transformaron en servicios regulares de botes dentro del imperio. Las carreteras construidas para el transporte de bienes y tropas en Texas, Luisiana y Florida se ampliaron y formaron parte del primer sistema de autopistas del país. México despus de la guerra disfrutaba la vida.

La Nación Llora

En Julio de 1925, el emperador, Agustín III cayó enfermo en cama. Los mejores médicos del país trataron de salvar al enfermo emperador, pero era demasiado tarde. El 23 de julio de 1925, Agustín III "El Grande" murió en la ciudad de México. Se decretó un largo periodo, un mes, de luto nacional. Las banderas fueron izadas a media asta, y un gran funeral tubo lugar en la capital. Incluso otros países mostraron duelo por la muerte del gran emperador mexicano. Los gobiernos de la Unión de Estados Libres (UEL), antes EUA, y de Colombia declararon un día de duelo, y las banderas de ambos países ondearon a media asta. Su hija mayor, María Josefa Sofía se coronó emperatriz.

El Golpe Militar

Tomando ventaja de la debilidad del nuevo poder imperial, el general Álvaro Obregón depuso al primer ministro Adolfo de la Huerta y se auto declaró Primer Ministro en 1926. Forzó a la emperatriz María Josefa I que firmara una nueva constitución que lo volvía Primer Ministro vitalicio. Durante sus dos años en el poder, se volvió un dictador, acabando con las garantías marcadas en la constitución, y forzando a la emperatriz a permanecer como una figura decorativa. Entre sus planes estaba una invasión a Panamá y Colombia pero murió antes de poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Luego de su muerte en 1928, la emperatriz hizo que sus sucesores restauraran la antigua constitución y las garantías individuales.

La Depresión Económica

En 1929, el índice IPC de la bolsa de valores de la Ciudad de México tuvo una gran caída, y muchos dueños de acciones perdieron todo lo que habían ganado. El país, como el resto del mundo entró en una gran depresión económica. Muchos empleos se perdieron y la gente se vio obligada a vender sus carros o casas. Sin embargo, el primer ministro, Pascual Ortiz Rubio, creó el programa económico Solución Mexicana. En 1932, mucha gente fue empleada en puestos públicos, ya fuera en el gobierno, las fuerzas armadas o en sectores para el desarrollo nacional. Se construyeron carreteras, y para 1933, el país había desarrollado un importante sistema de autopistas, así como numerosos aeropuertos. Para 1935, el vendaval económico estaba superado, pero la economía del país aún era débil y problemática.

Imperio Mexicano de 1935 a 2008 Golpe de Estado en los ECA

En los derrotados Estados Confederados de América, se había impuesto un gobierno pro-mexicano liderado por John W, Davis. Cuando la economía empeoró, el presidente Davis se negó a tomar las medidas necesarias. Mientras tanto, una organización de ideología fascista llamada "los Hijos del Sur" se había formado en 1925; esta organización fue pronto declarada ilegal, pero continuó creciendo fuera de la ley hasta 1931, cuando le fue permitido participar en las elecciones para el congreso. Esto no fue suficiente, sin embargo, para su líder, el general Omar N. Bradley. En 1933, Bradley se convirtió en secretario de defensa, y tomó el control del ejército confederado, y designó a sus colegas como generales del mismo. Con el ejército en sus manos, en 1934 hizo su movimiento contra el presidente. El 16 de Enero derrocó al presidente y derogó la nueva constitución. Forzó al congreso, antes de disolverlo, a nombrarlo presidente y líder de los ECA, su golpe tomó por sorpresa a México, quien decidió no intervenir a causa de la depresión económica.

Otra vez Problemas con los ECA

En 1934, después del golpe de Bradley, México reconoció de mala gana el nuevo régimen. Secretamente, el gobierno mexicano trató de derrocar al régimen fascista de los ECA, sin éxito. En 1937, el presidente Bradley arrestó al embajador mexicano y su personal por conspirar en contra del gobierno. Después de muchas negociaciones, el embajador fue liberado, pero dejó una mancha permanente en las relaciones entre México y los ECA. Dos años después, el secretario de relaciones exteriores de México durante una visita a Richmond fue asesinado por un agente de los ECA. Sin ninguna advertencia, México declaró la guerra a los ECA el 9 de Agosto de 1939. Esta declaración coincidió con la invasión nazi a Polonia en septiembre de 1939.

La Guerra Civil Española

Después de las guerras napoleónicas el Imperio Español quedó fuertemente debilitado; todas sus colonias continentales americanas obtuvieron su independencia, así nacieron países como el Imperio Mexicano, la Gran Colombia, Perú, Chile, La República Argentina y Paraguay. Únicamente las islas quedaron en poder de España debido a que en Cuba, Puerto Rico, La Española y las Filipinas los movimientos independentistas nunca tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para lograr la autonomía. El siglo XIX español se caracterizó por una gran inestabilidad política y el estancamiento entre las demás potencias europeas, salvo los territorios obtenidos en África después de sendos tratados con Francia y la Gran Bretaña que le aportaron el Sahara Occidental, el norte de Marruecos y la Guinea Ecuatorial. La gran depresión económica de la década de los 30 tubo en el Imperio Español consecuencias de gran importancia; primero se fundó una república que nunca logró una igualdad nacional, sino que arrastró al país a una gran guerra fratricida, en el continente europeo las dos facciones contendientes fueron apoyadas por los imperios democráticos y la URSS el bando republicano, y el bando nacional fue apoyado por las naciones con régimen fascista que se habían instaurado con anterioridad en Europa; en América los ECA vieron una oportunidad para aumentar su zona de influencia y apoyaron los movimientos independentistas de Cuba, La Española y Puerto Rico a e impusieron en ellos gobiernos afectos a los ECA donde los grandes terratenientes pudieran aumentar su producción de tabaco, caña de azúcar y así poder concentrar la mayor parte de su producción en algodón. El apoyo mexicano fue mínimo ya que el gobierno se debatía entre su interés por la independencia de las islas, las posiciones que ganaban los ECA y la falta de recursos generada por la gran depresión. Al final de la Guerra Civil, España fue gobernada por el general Francisco Franco y los más radicales falangistas, los que añoraban el esplendor español de los tiempos de Felipe II y que eran apoyados por Hitler de Alemania y Mussolini de Italia quienes le habían impuesto para su apoyo que reconociera la independencia de las colonias antes mencionadas; España sólo mantuvo el control de las colonias africanas y asiáticas, estas segundas ambicionadas por el Japón pero que Italia y Alemania reconocían, además de tener un ambicioso plan para controlar el pacífico arrebatándoselo a Gran Bretaña, Francia y Japón.

Problemas Iniciales

Tanto México como la ECA se encontraban desprevenidos para la guerra. Aunque el fuerte México tenía el ejército más poderoso de América, su equipamiento era anticuado, y sus planes abandonados debido a la depresión económica. Los soldados mexicanos vestían el anticuado uniforme Caqui de la gran guerra. Y sus armas no estaban a la altura del nuevo armamento en Europa. En la ECA el ejército aún era pequeño; su minúsculo ejército estaba muy bien armado. La alianza que El Presidente sureño Omar Bradley había firmado con la Alemania Nazi le había dado al país equipamiento alemán, así como planes, armas y nuevos barcos. La guerra permitió terminar rápidamente la depresión en México donde los viejos astilleros y fábricas fueron reabiertas y el ejército ágilmente incrementado.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial en Norteamérica de 1939 a 1942

El gran general mexicano Pancho Villa era ahora el nuevo comandante de la Fuerza Imperial de Defensa. Con su gran experiencia militar, rápidamente concibió un plan para la victoria. Pero en diciembre de 1939, la Confederación ya había capturado Nueva Orleans y la Luisiana mexicana. El ejército mexicano en Luisiana huyó hacia Texas. Los confederados los persiguieron hacia Texas hasta Anáhuac donde ambos ejércitos se encontraron en un sangriento combate que ganaron los mexicanos. Sin embargo, los mexicanos aún no estaban preparados para retomar Luisiana. de diciembre de 1939 a agosto de 1940 la guerra en los pantanos del norte del golfo estuvo en un empate técnico. Sin embargo, en agosto de 1940, un ejército mexicano todavía más fuerte cruzó la frontera desde Florida hacia Georgia y encontró sólo resistencia casual en las costas georgianas, los mexicanos siguieron hasta alcanzar Savannah. La mucho más débil milicia georgiana no fue un oponente a la altura del soberbiamente entrenado ejército mexicano. Para septiembre de 1940 Savannah y el resto de la costa georgiana había caído. Después de unas reformas, el ejército engrosado con afro-confederados (ver apartheid en los ECA) marchó unas millas al norte hacia Charleston Carolina del Sur. El ejército confederado de las Carolinas estaba listo para la batalla y ofreció una real resistencia a los mexicanos. Al principio los confederados llevaron la delantera. Fila por fila los mexicanos caían, pero al tercer día, apoyados por la 5ta división y la 1ra flota imperial, los mexicanos golpearon las fuerzas confederadas. En enero de 1941, los confederados abandonaron la ciudad huyendo hacia el norte. Los mexicanos los persiguieron y derrotaron cerca de Greenville Carolina del Sur; después de ser derrotados los confederados (seguidos por los mexicanos) se movilizaron hacia Shilon Tennessee en el norte. En la batalla de Shilon las tropas confederadas fueron derrotadas por un poderoso ejército mexicano. Irónicamente, el general confederado fue capturado por un afro-confederado, no por un mexicano. Las batallas en Carolina del Sur también significaron el comienzo de las divisiones de extranjeros en el ejército mexicano; en este caso los extranjeros eran los afro-confederados. De enero de 1941 a enero de 1942, la guerra en los pantanos del norte del golfo se estancó otra vez en un estado de "tablas". Mientras tanto, en el norte, la suerte de los EUA era mejor que en la guerra de 1916, con la captura de Maryland (Baltimore), Roanoke Virginia y Kentucky. Si bien la guerra en tierra y en las costas del golfo estaba estancada, la guerra en el mar no. La armada confederada, construida con inversiones alemanas, atacó el bloqueo que los mexicanos ejercían. La flota mexicana, apoyada con la armada colombiana y la Real Armada Británica atacó a los confederados en Norfolk Virginia. En febrero de 1942 ocurrió la más famosa batalla naval de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Cabo Hateras. Durante la batalla del Cabo Hateras, 5 barcos de guerra mexicanos enfrentaron a 10 naves confederadas. Al final, 3 destartalados barcos mexicanos hundieron lo que quedaba de la naval confederada. Esta batalla también marcó el fin de la aventura naval confederada en contra de México. La tripulación de los 5 barcos mexicanos fue condecorada con la orden imperial del Águila Mexicana.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial en Norteamérica de 1942 a 1944

Después de la campaña mexicana en las Carolinas, el ejército mexicano, ahora liderado por Félix Díaz, se movilizó hacia el norte a través de Kentucky. Los mexicanos marcharon por los Apalaches a lo largo de la frontera entre Tennessee y Carolina del Norte. En enero de 1943, los mexicanos alcanzaron Raleigh en Carolina del Norte. Los pocos defensores confederados se rindieron rápidamente y los mexicanos se movieron a Norfolk Virginia apoyados por las fuerzas de desembarco y la marina. El complejo plan del general Díaz del ataque a Norfolk estaba listo. Mientras tanto, en Anáhuac,Texas,Veracruz,Matamoros y Tamaulipas,tropas de asalto y las fuerzas armadas se preparaban para una enorme invasión a Luisiana, los mexicanos pusieron atención a cada pequeño detalle de la invasión; para ello utilizaron los informes de la población afro-mexicana en la ocupada Luisiana. El desembarco, Operación Libertad, fue prevista para julio de 1944, en el momento preciso la resistencia afro-mexicana destruyo los suplementos confederados en Nueva Orleans. En julio de 1943, los mexicanos lanzaron su primer ataque a Norfolk Virginia. Las tropas de asalto desembarcaron en las playas de la península de Yorktown. Mientras tanto las tropas mexicanas ponían sitio a Norfolk. Los mexicanos avanzaron lentamente hacia el centro de la ciudad. En agosto, la fuerza aérea mexicana bombardeó las ciudades de Hampton, Newport y Portsmouth. Finalmente, en noviembre de 1943 los mexicanos terminaron de ocupar la ciudad de Norfolk el 16 después de la batalla más sangrienta de la historia norteamericana. Sin embargo, los marinos, soldados y civiles blancos confederados se resistían a la invasión mexicana. De noviembre a diciembre de 1943 los mexicanos pelearon una guerra defensiva en la ciudad. Mientras tanto en Texas, las fuerzas de élite, la armada, la fuerza aérea y el ejército mexicano preparaban la operación Libertad. El 1ro de julio de 1944. Cuando los mexicanos en Norfolk estaban en punto muerto con los rebeldes la operación libertad tomó curso. El 2do de julio de 1944, los mexicanos desembarcaron en los pantanos de la delta del Misisipi en Luisiana. La fuerza aérea mexicana lanzó paracaidistas cerca de Nueva Orleans. El 4 de julio de 1944, con la ayuda de la población negra, las tropas mexicanas lucharon en su camino hacia Nueva Orleans. Las trincheras confederadas no fueron obstáculo para las tropas de élite mexicanas quienes rápidamente acabaron con los confederados en Nueva Orleans. Sin embargo, tropas desde Mississippi y Arkansas fueron al apoyo de los confederados. La guerra callejera entre los mexicanos y los confederados continuó en agosto y septiembre de 1944. En septiembre de 1944, las esperanzas de una victoria mexicana en Nueva Orleans estaban decayendo. La visita a mediados de septiembre de 1944 de la emperatriz María José y del primer ministro Manuel Ávila Camacho inyectó nueva esperanza a las tropas. El 13 de octubre de 1944, la ciudad cayó y los mexicanos marcharon al norte, liberando los poblados a lo largo del Misisipi. En diciembre de 1944, los mexicanos derrotaron a los confederados en Lecompte, Luisiana. El Fin de la Guerra en Norteamérica En 1945, la confederación estaba cayendo. Tropas estadounidenses entraron en Misuri y Arkansas, haciendo una guerra relámpago. Las tropas mexicanas finalmente derrotaron a los rebeldes en Norfolk y avanzaron hacia Richmond, la capital, el 28 de marzo de 1945 capturaron Petersburg, el primero de abril de 1945 tropas estadounidenses, colombianas y mexicanas atacaron Richmond. Los pocos soldados que aún tenía el ejército confederado del norte de Virginia trataron en vano de salvar Richmond. El 15 de abril de 1945, el presidente de la Confederación, el general Omar Bradley se suicidó. Su vicepresidente, Harry S. Truman se convirtió en presidente provisional. El congreso confederado encargó a Truman que negociara la rendición de los ECA. El 30 de abril de 1945, la bandera mexicana ondeó por segunda vez sobre el capitolio en Richmond. Sin embrago la guerra no terminaba aún. El ejército confederado huyó a Lynchburg, Virginia. Los mexicanos y los estadounidenses los siguieron y obligaron al presidente Harry S Truman el 3 de mayo de 1945. Por dos días después de esto los confederados negociaron sólo con la Unión de Estados Libres. El 5 de mayo de 1945 los ECA se rindieron frente a la UEL. El 8 de mayo de 1945 los Estados Confederados de América se rindieron ante México y Colombia. La rendición de la confederación coincidió con las rendiciones de la Alemania Nazi y de la URSS. La Segunda Guerra Mundial Terminaba.

Un esbozo de la guerra en el resto del mundo

Los términos del tratado de Versalles al final de la primera mundial y las condiciones económicas sentidas en el mundo a partir de 1929 impulsaron la llegada al poder de grupos totalitarios de ideología fascista en las grandes potencias emergentes de Europa, Alemania e Italia, estos grupos tenían la idea hacer de sus países grandes imperios; pero ya no había en el mundo más territorios para repartirse de manera pacífica; apoyaron los nacionales en España y se aliaron con las potencias con ideas más retrógradas socialmente del mundo: el Imperio Brasileño y los Estados Confederados de América y crearon el gran Eje (Berlín, Roma, Madrid, Richmond, Río) que tenía como objetivo arrebatar de sus colonias y territorios a la URSS, Francia, Inglaterra, China, México, Japón, y Cascadia.

La llegada al poder de estos grupos supuso la creación de una gran corriente migratoria de ciudadanos que eran perseguidos por sus convicciones políticas o religiosas, la mayor parte de los refugiados políticos alemanes, italianos y españoles, entre los que se contaba gran cantidad de artistas, escritores y hombres de ciencia, fue acogida en México gracias al impulso del primer Ministro Lázaro Cárdenas; justo como sucedió al final de la Primera Guerra Mundial cuando los demócratas rusos habían huido a México y los Zaristas habían escapado a Brasil. La cultura en México se vio exponencialmente enriquecida y se dio una explosión científica sin precedentes en el mundo entero.

A finales de la década de los 30 las cinco potencias del Eje iniciaron la escalada que llevó a la segunda Guerra Mundial, primero Italia se apoderó de Libia y Etiopía en África, Brasil invadió los territorios fronterizos que tenía en disputa con la República del Perú e invadió a las débiles y despobladas repúblicas de Paraguay y la Argentina; España invadió la Formosa china, que en ese momento era codiciada también por el Imperio Japonés, cabe aclarar que el Imperio Japonés aunque también estaba en expansión; al no ser una potencia de blancos, no podía ser miembro del Eje en oposición a España y esto lo colocaba como enemigo tanto del Eje como de la URSS de la cual ambicionaba los territorios del pacífico; la Confederación como ya hemos visto tenía viejas rencillas con los demás países de Norteamérica e inició por atacar a México. Alemania por su parte empezó a construir en el centro de Europa lo que ellos llamaban la gran Germanía y se anexaron Austria y Checoeslovaquia.

Ante la amenaza del Eje, las potencias democráticas crearon una alianza de apoyo mutuo, fuera de esta alianza quedaron los imperios no democráticos que no pertenecían al Eje, por un lado la URSS que por su sistema político se podía considerar enemiga tanto de las potencias democráticas como de las potencias del Eje; por el otro lado estaba el Imperio Japonés que, aunque tenía un régimen totalitario similar al de las potencias del Eje, su composición étnica no era compatible con los postulados raciales de los gobiernos del Eje.

En agosto de 1939, ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, la Alemania Nazi y el gobierno la URSS firmaron un pacto de no agresión que además tenía una cláusula secreta para dividirse Polonia y las repúblicas bálticas. Con la seguridad de no ser atacado por la URSS, Hitler, el fürer alemán, atacó Polonia en septiembre de 1939, a lo cual Francia y la Gran Bretaña respondieron declarándole la guerra; la declaración de guerra de estos dos aliados precipitó las acciones del Eje; Italia y España declararon la guerra a Francia y la Gran Bretaña. Italia invadió las posesiones francesas e inglesas del norte África apoyada con el ejército alemán, mientras España, apoyada con la grandísima flota alemana, desde sus bases en Manila y Gujam atacaba las posesiones francesas, inglesas y holandesas en Indochina, Indonesia y Australia. En Europa entre mayo y junio de 1940 Alemania lanzó una gran ofensiva que se apoderó de Holanda, Bélgica y, ante la sorpresa de todos, venció a Francia; la cual capituló a finales de junio. Francia quedó dividida en una zona ocupada y en otra zona en el sur donde se estableció un gobierno títere de Alemania. También durante este periodo Alemania Invadió Dinamarca y Noruega, además de iniciar una serie de bombardeos aéreos sobre la Gran Bretaña. Durante el año siguiente Alemania e Italia ocuparon casi toda Europa central y los Balcanes aunque encontraron una feroz resistencia de los países invadidos: Rumania, Yugoslavia, Grecia, Hungría, Bulgaria y Albania.

El 22 de junio de 1941 Alemania rompió el pacto de no agresión con la URSS e inició una gran ofensiva contra esta, para fines de octubre ya habían ocupado toda la parte occidental de la URSS y estaban a sólo 40 kilómetros de Moscú, pero no contaban con la crudeza del inverno ruso, el cual fue un grandísimo apoyo para las tropas Soviéticas, las cuales se empezaron a recuperar.

En el pacífico, Japón al ver la debilidad de los soviéticos inició un ataque a gran escala contra Siberia la cual fue vista con muy malos ojos por Alemania; la cual, apoyada por España, atacó las posesiones japonesas en China, Manchuria y Corea, Además de atacar las posesiones de la URSS en el Pacífico: Alaska y las Aleutianas; Para tener un mejor control sobre sus nuevas posesiones, las potencias del Eje invadieron el archipiélago de Hawái, perteneciente débil república norteamericana de Cascadia. Esta última acción española puso en un serio predicamento a los países de la cuenca occidental del Pacífico (Cascadia, México, Colombia, Perú y Chile) los cuales organizaron una gran flota, que se vio obligada a pelear al lado de Japón en contra del Eje. La URSS se enfrentó a dos grandes rivales, uno en cada extremo, Alemania en el occidente y Japón en el oriente.

En Sudamérica, El Imperio Brasileño, después del ataque del Eje en Europa, recibió la declaración de guerra de la Gran Colombia, la cual lo superaba económica y militarmente en gran medida, ya que Brasil se había estancado en un imperio esclavista y de economía agrícola y poco tecnificada. Brasil contaba con la ayuda de Alemania y las demás potencias del Eje pero el estancamiento de las campañas rusa y africana de los alemanes impidieron que el Eje le mandara la ayuda necesaria. Colombia sin grandes dificultades ayudó a la Argentina, a Perú y a Paraguay a recuperar lo que habían perdido y lograron una pronta rendición de los brasileños quienes además tuvieron que reconocer la independencia de la Banda Oriental del Uruguay que habían invadido setenta años antes. Después de la derrota de Francia por Alemania y viendo el gran peligro que corría la Gran Bretaña; los aliados americanos (la Unión de Estados Libres, Canadá, Nueva Inglaterra, México y Colombia) organizaron un gran ejército al mando del general estadounidense Eisenhower. Los ejércitos americanos desembarcaron en el norte de África donde apoyaron a los ingleses y al ejército francés del general De Gaulle, quien nunca se rindió a los alemanes y conservó el control de todas las tropas francesas fuera de la metrópoli, en contra de los alemanes e italianos a los cuales derrotaron después de medio año de lucha y desde ahí lanzaron la invasión de Italia a mediados de 1943 la cual logró la derrota del gobierno de Benito Mussolini. Desde las Islas Británicas se planeó un gran desembarco de tropas aliadas en el continente para liberar a Francia y los Países Bajos la cual se llevó a cabo a mediados de 1944 con limitados éxitos ya que Alemania y España tenían aún mucho poder.

En el Pacífico los ejércitos Aliados y Japón lentamente iban recuperando una a una las distintas islas. En la URSS las cosas estaban perdidas, aunque ni los alemanes ni los japoneses habían podido acabar con el ejército soviético las condiciones sociales al interior de la URSS eran insostenibles y hubo una revolución promovida por el exilio en Brasil que restauró en Rusia a la familia imperial; el nuevo gobierno imperial ruso siguió su guerra contra Japón e inició negociaciones de paz con Alemania, las cuales fracasaron debido a las ambiciones alemanas de quedarse con el control de Bielorrusia y Ucrania. Lo único que salvó al nuevo régimen ruso fue el fin de la guerra.

En Alemania las cosas no iban del todo bien, grupos dentro del gobierno veían con muy malos ojos los manejos de Hitler y de la SS. Organizaron un golpe de estado que triunfo a principios de 1945. El nuevo gobierno del Imperio Alemán era más moderado y buscó la manera de terminar la guerra sin salir deshonrado; iniciaron negociaciones con México, Colombia, y la Unión de Estados Libres que excluían a la Gran Bretaña y a Francia. En el tratado logrado, Alemania se comprometía a liberar Francia y el centro de Europa, a cambio los países americanos utilizarían su gran fuerza para presionar a las antiguas potencias imperialistas a abrir al comercio sus colonias. Francia aceptó debido a su situación e Inglaterra se vio obligada aceptar debido a que sin el apoyo americano no era capaz de vencer a Alemania. Rusia aprovechó la nueva situación para renegociar con Alemania y recuperar sus territorios de Ucrania y Bielorrusia. En el pacífico España, sin el apoyo Alemán, se vio obligada a rendirse ante los americanos y Japón.

Una Nueva Arma

Durante el lapso que duró la guerra, científicos de origen alemán exiliados en México estuvieron trabajando en una nueva arma basada en los estudios sobre física nuclear desarrollados en Alemania la década anterior. A las prueba final de esta arma, ocurrida en el desierto de Nuevo México en junio de 1945, fueron invitados los agregados militares en México de las embajadas de los países aliados así como el de Japón, también asistieron los representantes de los gobiernos de Alemania, España y Rusia (México jamás estuvo en guerra contra Rusia o la URSS).

La prueba consistió en hacer explotar una bomba, la cual destruyó todo lo que había a su alrededor en un radio de 1.5 kilómetros.

Los gobiernos de los distintos países quedaron impactados ante el increíble poder destructivo alcanzado por México y esto los lanzó a tomar las decisiones que pusieron punto final a la guerra.

Japón aceptó la propuesta de paz con Rusia que propuso el gobierno mexicano y mantuvo su zona de influencia anterior a la guerra, las potencias europeas (Francia, Gran Bretaña, España, Holanda, Bélgica y Portugal) mantuvieron sus posiciones coloniales en África, Asia y Oceanía.

Los Términos para la Confederación

Después de la derrota del Eje en 1945, delegados de todas las potencias en el mundo se reunieron en la Ciudad de México. La propuesta de la reunión: el mundo en la postguerra. México y Colombia, las dos mayores potencias al finalizar la guerra acordaron que no abría zonas de ocupación en ningún país derrotado, y tampoco harían concesiones territoriales, las fuerzas armadas de los países derrotados debían de ser disueltas hasta 1955 y, a partir de ese año, limitadas. Los gobiernos de la Confederación, España y Alemania debía de ser reemplazado por un régimen democrático, bajo el control de grupos pro-mexicanos. A los ECA México también les exigió que los afro-americanos tuvieran iguales derechos civiles que los blancos. La Confederación "oficialmente" aceptó, pero en la práctica, el régimen de apartheid se mantuvo.

México Celebra la Victoria

El 30 de mayo de 1945, el primer transporte aéreo que traía de regreso a las tropas aterrizó en la Ciudad de México. En el campo aéreo, toda la división 146 de las fuerzas de élite (quienes habían servido heroicamente en Norfolk, Virginia) fue condecorado con la Orden de San Carlos por la Emperatriz María José I debido a su valentía. Durante los días posteriores, los transportes aéreos aterrizaron por todo el país. Banderas mexicanas ondeaban en todas los edificios gubernamentales casas comercios e industrias del país. Pero el 4 de julio las banderas ondearon a media hasta en recuerdo de las víctimas de la guerra. En Luisiana, la población de color, que había sido humillada durante la invasión confederada recibió con júbilo a los soldados mexicanos que los liberaron.

Los Efectos de la Guerra

La Segunda Guerra Mundial había acabado con las dificultades económicas de los 1930's y había creado un sentimiento nacional de orgullo. Las banderas ondeaban orgullosas por todo el país una vez más. Sin embargo había muchos trabajos de reconstrucción que hacer en Luisiana y las otras ciudades que los confederados habían destruido. En Nueva Orleans, todo el mundo se unió a los trabajos de reconstrucción. Las tropas que regresaban se iban reintegrando al mundo laboral civil; aunque algunas veces fue difícil encontrarles un trabajo civil. Sin embargo, se crearon muchos trabajos en los sectores de la defensa, de la construcción y en el sector industrial.

Una Verdadera Potencia Mundial

El primer ministro mexicano Miguel Alemán Valdés había propuesto su idea de crear una organización mundial en Ginebra en 1946. El 6 de julio de 1947 en la ciudad de México se reunieron delegados de todos los países para discutir sobre esta propuesta. El 18 de noviembre de 1948 se reunieron otra vez para finalizar la carta de la Organización Internacional (OIN). Las oficinas centrales de la organización tenían que estar en la Ciudad de México y la OIN debería estar compuesta por la Agencia de Defensa y Seguridad (ADS), la Agencia de Cooperación Internacional (ACI) y la Agencia de Economía Mundial (EAM). Los ECA, Sudáfrica y Brasil se rehusaron a firmar la carta porque declaraba en su primer artículo que "Los Hombres de todas las razas son creados iguales". Muchas otras naciones entre las que se cuenta a Francia, El Reino Unido e Italia estaban escépticos con el contenido de la misma, sobretodo por la situación en que quedaban sus imperios al declararse que "todos los pueblos tienen derecho a un hogar nacional". Esto marcó el principio de dos bandos competidores: Los Aliados con México y los Aliados con los ECA.

Un Nuevo Emperador

El 26 de octubre de 1949, la emperatriz María José I murió de un ataque cardiaco. El príncipe imperial, Don Maximiliano de Iturbide-Habsburgo se convirtió en el "Emperador de México, Príncipe del Tesoro, Protector de la constitución y Comandante de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales Mexicanas". Fue coronado con gran pompa en la Catedral Metropolitana de México la navidad de 1949. El nuevo emperador era reconocido por su heroica participación durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y su visión democrática del mundo. A la coronación asistieron todas las cabezas coronadas del mundo (Alejandro II de Rusia, Pedro V de Brasil, Alfonso I de España, Alberto I del Reino Unido) además los presidentes De Gaulle de Francia y Eisenhower de la Unión de Estados Libres entre otros.

El Imperio Unido de los Mexicanos

El Emperador Maximiliano I inició inmediatamente a poner en práctica su sueño "una sociedad mexicana perfecta". Su primera acción fue subir a rango constitucional la "Declaración Universal de los Derechos del Hombre y el Ciudadano" y la carta de la Organización Internacional, para esto le dio a cada una de las provincias del imperio la categoría de Reino, quedando él como rey en todas ellas pero cada una de ellas tubo derecho a elegir sus propias cortes y a elegir su propio ministerio y redactar su constitución, la cual tenía que ser aprobada por el congreso imperial y las cortes de los demás reinos mexicanos. El gobierno del imperio se empezó a manejar como una federación de reinos y a partir de las reformas se llamó oficialmente "Imperio Unido de los Mexicanos".

Después inició una gira durante la cual visitó familias pobres de obreros y campesinos por todo el país y estableció el "Fondo Imperial de Caridad" para ciudadanos pobres. Otorgó dinero a los más necesitados para construir mejores casas y o granjas. Este acto tuvo un efecto altamente positivo entre las clases bajas. En 1954 Maximiliano sentó un precedente al mudar la residencia imperial del Castillo de Chapultepec al Palacio Nacional (antiguo palacio virreinal) en el centro de la ciudad de México.

Un Nuevo Territorio

En 1960, la colonia británica de Honduras Británicas obtuvo su independencia y tomó el nombre de Belice. El nuevo país pronto se vio dividido en dos países rivales: La República Popular de Belice y la República Fascista de Belice. Ambos rivales acudieron con México para solicitarlos en la guerra civil. México se negó a participar en la guerra bajo el principio de "Autodeterminación de los pueblos". En 1963 la República Fascista de Belice salió victoriosa en la guerra civil. Sin embargo, el nuevo gobierno beliceño estaba sorprendido cuando una revuelta popular exigió su incorporación al Imperio Unido de los Mexicanos. El 15 de diciembre de 1963, el Reino de Belice se incorporó al Imperio después de haber creado las instituciones necesarias.

¡Al Espacio!

En 1965 el congreso aprobó la creación de un programa de exploración espacial. El Nuevo programa especial, la Agencia Imperial Espacial (AIE) se inauguró en diciembre de 1966 y, para diciembre de 1967, se habían entrenado 15 astronautas, México hizo historia en 1968 cuando lanzó el primer satélite no tripulado al espacio. El 11 de septiembre de 1969 el astronauta mexicano; el teniente coronel José Manuel García fue el primer hombre en el espacio. El coronel de 45 años de la Imperial Fuerza Aérea había orbitado la tierra durante 48 horas. Los viajes espaciales tripulados se incrementaron a principios de la década de 1970. En 1976 México lanzó su primer cohete espacial; el Moctezuma. En 1977 el emperador anunció al meta de llegar a la luna en 1985. Los preparativos de la misión Aztecas (misión llegar a la Luna) iniciaron en 1976. El 30 de agosto de 1983 el cohete Azteca 1 dejó la tierra llevando consigo el modulo lunar "Luna México" el 1 de septiembre de 1983 los oficiales teniente coronel José Manuel García, Luis Cárdenas y su Alteza Imperial el Príncipe Carlos de Iturbide-Habsburgo aterrizaron en la superficie de la Luna, la bandera mexicana fue plantada en la Luna el 2 de Septiembre de 1983.

Dos Poderes en Pugna

Mientras México seguido era considerado como la cabeza del grupo de países del OIN, los países que no eran miembros eran vistos como aliados de los ECA. Mientras los aliados de México eran Colombia, la UEL, Nueva Inglaterra, la India, Australia, Manchuria, Alemania, España y la mayor parte de los países africanos; los aliados de la Confederación eran Rusia, Francia, El Reino Unido, Italia, Portugal, Egipto, Sudáfrica, Cuba, Santo Domingo, Puerto Rico y Brasil Brasil. México siempre apoyó los movimientos independentistas de las antiguas colonias francesas y británicas además de promover movimientos de bienestar social e igualdad civil. Ninguno de los bandos se enfrentó directamente con el otro, pero los constantes incidentes diplomáticos deterioraron enormemente las relaciones alrededor de 1970 cuando se independizó la mayor parte de las colonias africanas. En los años 1980 el CBI, Buró Confederado de Investigación por sus siglas en inglés, arrestó a numerosos ciudadanos pro-mexicanos y las relaciones estuvieron más tensas que nunca. Durante este periodo ambos bandos se embarcaron en una carrera armamentista y nuclear sin precedentes en caso de que estallara la guerra.

Normalización de Relaciones con los ECA

En 1990 los presidentes de los ECA y el primer ministro de México se reunieron en La Habana, Cuba para normalizar las relaciones. Aunque ambos países mantenían embajadas el uno en el país del otro, las relaciones eran la mayoría de las veces tirantes debido a los numerosos incidentes entre las dos naciones. Los líderes mexicano y confederado acordaron reabrir los puentes fronterizos de la frontera común, normalizar las relaciones diplomáticas y reducir las armas nucleares y el número de tropas. México también pidió al presidente confederado dar fin al régimen de apartheid. La confederación se rehusó (aunque el presidente Bill Clinton dio fin al apartheid en el 2005), poco a poco desde 1990 los derechos civiles fueron reconocidos en todos los países donde no existía la igualdad de derechos siendo los ECA los últimos en concederlos.

México Hoy

Hoy México es una monarquía federal constitucional. Desde 1821, cuando se ganó la independencia, el país se ha desarrollado enormemente: se construyeron carreteras, se construyeron maquinas voladoras, también se construyó un gran poder militar. Pero, lo más importante, se construyó una nación moderna, segura, democrática y avanzada bajo la tutela de la casa Iturbide-Habsburgo. El país es casi siempre tomado como un modelo de democracia en el mundo y como una potencia líder mundial. Aunque el país es una próspera nación tiene sus problemas. En la frontera con los ECA, muchos Afroamericanos (y unos pocos Nativoamericanos) cruzan ilegalmente hacia México y cuesta mucho trabajo cubrir sus necesidades.

En un ambito cultural, el idioma dominante del mundo es el español, la mayor cadena de comida del mundo los Tacos Gonzales vende paquetes de comida rapida constituidos por un refresco, guacamole y tacos, no existe el Rock & roll, pero en su lugar hay un estilo musical moderno derivado del blues de los afroamericanos de Luisiana con mezcla de mariachi y musica religiosa catolica. Los Angeles sigue siendo la meca del cine pero las peliculas que se producen son en español, en lugar de disneylandia existe un famoso parque de diversiones tematico de cri-cri, monumentos como el Monte rushmore no existen sin embargo hay por todo el imperio monumentos que recuerdan a cada uno de los emperadores mexicanos. Muchas de las universidades de mayor prestigio son mexicanas destacando la Real y Pontificia Universidad de Mexico (en nuestra realidad su equivalente es la UNAM) instalada en la capital y cuyo campus en CU es uno de los mas grandes en cuanto a universidades y es el top uno a nivel mundial, seguda Por el Politecnico (fundada por el primer ministro Lazaro Cardenas), el Tecnologico de California (Caltec en nuestra linea de tiempo) y el Tecnologico de Monterrey.


End file.
